Lupi gemina
by 8jcn
Summary: Dani is Scott McCall's twin sister. She comes back from school to find that her brother is a werewolf. Eventual Derek/OC later on in the story. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm not sure how this story will go yet so I need suggestions. I also wanted to describe the main character before I started. I based my characters looks off of Emily Rudd. She is Scott's twin. Her name is Danielle but everyone calls her Dani. She has been at an advanced boarding school for a year and just came back a few weeks into the school year. She is caring and stubborn. I guess I'll start. Sorry this part is boring but I had to start it sometime.**

As I hopped out of my seat of the plane and grabbed my backpack, I pulled out my cell phone and powered it on, waiting for it to start up. As I looked around, lost, trying to find which way to go, I saw the sign that said 'Baggage Claim,' so I started in that direction. As I walked, my phone beeped with a message from my twin brother, Scott.

**Did u land yet? ~Scott**

**Just landed. Meet me at baggage claim? ~Dani**

**Ok ~Scott**

I slid my phone in my pocket and looked around, my excitement bubbling inside of me. I was getting ready to see my brother after a year. I sat on a bench waiting for my bags to pass by when I saw Scott. He was huge and all muscular. What happened to my nerdy, asthmatic twin? Stiles, our best friend, was also there but I ignored him for the moment.

"Scotty!" I yelled, running up to him and hugging him.

"Dani, I missed you!" he exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" I replied.

"What about Stiles? Did you miss me?" Stiles asked, slightly offended.

"Sorry Stiles. And yes I did miss you." I said as I hugged him.

"Come on Dani. Stiles, can you help me with her bags?" Scott said, pulling Stiles along.

"Fine, but only because she's been gone a year at some stupid school." Stiles sighed dramatically.

"You wouldn't help any other time?" I said, pouting.

"No. Never." He said.

"Fine. But what did I miss this year?" I asked.

"Not really anything. Only the first few weeks of school. You can catch up," He told me as we hopped into Stiles' jeep.

"I meant something _interesting_." I whined.

"Oh yeah. There was a murder!" Stiles announced excitedly.

"Who?" I asked, eager to know.

"Do you remember Derek Hale?" I shook my head.

"Stiles." Scott said warningly.

"What? Anyway, it was his sister Laura Hale." He stated.

"Yeah, I didn't know her." I said, quietly.

"I kinda feel bad for Derek though because the rest of his family died in a fire like six years ago." Stiles said and Scott stared at him weird.

"_You_ feel bad for _Derek?_" Scott asked him. Why wouldn't he feel bad for him?

"Yeah, even if he still scares me." He shrugged.

"Scott, you know it's not really a stretch to feel sorry for someone whose whole family is dead." I said, trying to understand why he didn't feel bad for him.

"You don't understand." Scott sighed, I guess I didn't. "But on a brighter note, you're back to Beacon Hills!" Scott exclaimed as we passed the Beacon Hills sign.

"I'm so happy to be home!" I admitted, happily. Soon we pulled into our driveway. We gathered my bags and of course he had to show off by grabbing the heaviest bags. I decided to give in to his hints. "I've only been gone a year and I come back to find a monster in the place of my twin brother!" I exclaimed, noticing him flinch at the word monster but then recovering, hoping I wouldn't notice. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled nervously. "Scott, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said a little too happily, "and being the co-captain of the lacrosse team has its' benefits." He explained smirking.

"Co-captain?" I cried, "Scott, I'm so happy for you!"

"He has been amazing this year," Stiles said with a hint of jealousy in his eye.

"So," I changed the subject , smirking, "Any girlfriends in the picture?"

"You think I would give up on Lydia that easy?" He laughed, "But Scott has one." Scott shrugged, a blush creeping onto his face.

"Aww," I beamed, "who is she? Is she cool? I wanna meet her!"

"What about you? You've changed too. Do _you _have a boyfriend?" He teased. I frowned, still a bit touchy about the subject. He noticed me frowning and gave a small nod.

"Um," I started, "he cheated on me…. With my best friend." I looked at the ground. I cant be upset for him asking me because I asked him first.

"Aww, he doesn't deserve you then," Stiles said hugging me from behind, almost choking me. I smiled and smacked him arm away. He patted my head instead. _He is so weird,_ I thought.

"I am not a dog. Stop petting me." He smirked, looking at Scott. "And why are we still in the garage? I'm tired." I whined. Scott grabbed all of my bags by himself because Stiles and I obviously weren't going to help. Scott struggled up the stairs while we teased and laughed at him. This was going to be a perfect night.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as we watched some old scary movie I forgot the name of.

"Yeah, I'll order a pizza." Scott said leaving the room. I looked at the time, only six and I was starting to get bored.

"Stiles, what can we do? This is getting boring." I complained. That's me, the complainer.

"Um, I don't know ask Scott." He said, "Scott, what can we do?"

"I don't know. Um we could invite people over if we ask mom."

"Well I know I don't have any friends so who would you invite?" I asked.

"I'll surprise you" He said, he then called mom and texted a few people half frowning when he got a reply. I wasn't going to like this I guessed.

Soon, a pretty dark headed girl with pale skin, Lydia, and Jackson showed up. That's why he was frowning earlier. He invited Lydia, who I didn't mind even if she was snobby at times, which dragged Jackson along. None of us liked him. Soon, Scott introduced me to the pretty pale girl. Her name was Allison and she was Scott's girlfriend. She was nice and I already liked her. As we were talking, Jackson pulled out three movies to choose from. I let the others choose while I grabbed a piece of pizza. I was glad when they chose a comedy because the scary movie and romance would just make it awkward for me and especially Stiles since we were single and the love of his life was in this room cuddled up to a guy no one liked. Fortunately, it wasn't too awkward for us since the movie was pretty hilarious.

Eventually everyone left including Stiles, and Scott went to bed so I stayed up alone, waiting for mom to get home. I tried to stay up but soon got tired. As I drifted off, I felt the odd feeling of being watched but it disappeared after a few minutes, I fell asleep soon. Eventually, I heard mom's car door shut and the front door unlocking. I woke myself up and ran to my mom, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, you should be asleep." She said, being a good mom.

"No I just woke up. I'm fine. I fell asleep on the couch." I told her.

"Ok, but go to bed now. You've got to be tired still. I love you and missed you. I'll see you in the morning." She told me.

"Ok, goodnight. Love you too." I hugged her goodnight. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. I didn't change since my bags were still packed but when I climbed into bed, I fell asleep immediately.

In the morning, mom shook me to wake me up. She told me that she had to go to work and that we could talk tonight. I guess last night she thought that I would get up earlier and be able to talk to her before work. She was wrong though. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I told her I loved her and bye and she kissed the top of my head before leaving. And me, being the lazy person I was, went back to sleep since it was Saturday.

I woke up to voices from Scott's room and knocked, thinking Stiles was over, like always.

"Hey Dani," Scott said, "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah." I said as I looked behind him. There was a man maybe in his early twenties, standing in my sixteen year old twin's room. He had a bad boy aura, wearing a grey V-neck with dark jeans and a leather jacket, his black hair was spiked and his eyes were bright green, his skin was beautifully pale. I stared a bit too long. I looked towards Scott, him noticing me looking at the stranger, there was slight anger in his eyes.

"This is Derek." He said with a warning look. As in Derek Hale? I glanced around thinking, my eyes landing on him again.

"Derek, this is my little sister Dani." He said, putting emphasis on 'little sister'.

"We're twins, your only like two minutes older than me," I told him, "don't act like I can't take care of myself." I guess I was still slightly grumpy from waking up because I usually wasn't like this.

"I'm still older." He said shrugging. I walked out leaving him with Derek. He shut the door behind me and I listened for a few moments, curious.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister." Derek said.

"I didn't want to." He said. My brother can be rude sometimes.

"Why? Think I'll rub off? Don't worry I won't touch her." Derek said.

"Well she already knows that we're not the best of friends and she feels bad for you so… nevermind." _Yeah? What's the problem in that? _I thought to myself.

"Why does she feel bad for me? She doesn't even know me." _Why does it matter that I know him?_

"You know why. And she always has to help people, so just ignore her." _What is so wrong with being a nice person?_

"Ok, but she doesn't know me, why would she feel bad?" _Because your family died. _Now I was talking to him in my head. How smart.

"It's just the way she is. Like I said, ignore her. You're the one that keeps bringing her up." Scott said annoyed now.

"Sorry, I j-"

"Did you just apologize?" He asked incredulously, "Ok, what happened, you haven't even thrown me against the wall today and now you apologized." _Thrown him against a wall?! _

"Y-yeah, I have to go." He said. I started standing up.

"Go out the front." Scott told him, I walked quickly, plopping down on the couch. I guess you could say I was an excellent eavesdropper. I saw Derek rush out looking confused.

"Did you eat?" Scott asked. I shook my head no. "How did you sit here for like twenty minutes and not eat or get dressed?" He said laughing.

"I just sat and read…this." I said stumbling over my words. He noticed.

"You heard," he said, mostly to himself, "Stay away from him."

"Why? Is he bad or something?" I asked, wanting to know why I wasn't allowed to talk to him.

"Not him necessarily….. nevermind, I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but only because I'm starving." We went to the kitchen and grabbed cereal, bowls, and milk. While I was eating, I decided what I was going to do today. I would unpack and then go shopping. I hadn't gone shopping in a while so I was short on clothes. I also decided to sort all of my clothes and donate the ones I didn't want.

I started unpacking, throwing the clothes I didn't want to the floor. I put away the others and took out everything else and put it where I wanted. I was satisfied with what I had done. I decided to ask Lydia and Allison if they wanted to help me shop so that I could have Lydia's advice and get to know Allison. I texted them and they both agreed. Soon Scott had dropped me off at Allison's to leave. Scott stopped and said hi but soon left.

"Dani," she smiled, "This is my dad, Chris." She gestured to her father, in the kitchen.

"Hi," I told her, "and nice to meet you." I waved.

"Lydia should be here soon. Do you want to go upstairs until she gets here?" she asked.

"Sure," I smiled at her. We climbed the stairs to her room and got to know each other a little bit.

"I went to an advanced school for a year. I didn't like it so I came home. I was pretty lonely. I lost my best friend and boyfriend. I decided that I would be happier here so I came home." I told her when she asked why I had gone away to school for a year.

"I'm glad you came back though, so I could meet you. I have a feeling we will be good friends." She told me.

"I'm glad I came back too." I smiled. Then Lydia walked into the room.

"Come on girls. Let's go" She smiled. We smiled at her and walked downstairs and we got into Allison's car. We drove to the mall and I was glad that I had these two girls as my friends now. When we got to the mall Lydia grabbed dresses, skirts, jeans, and tops that she thought would look good on me. Soon we started to get hungry. We decided to go to Applebee's. I got soup and salad and while we ate, we chatted. Eventually we got up and went back to Beacon Hills. We planned a girl's night next week to hang out more. It would be at Allison's house. We got to Allison's and I called Scott to pick me up. Stiles was with him. I jumped in the back of Stiles' jeep while Scott went to say hi to Allison.

"Hi Stiles!" I said happily.

"Hey Dani," he said, "You seem happy today."

"I am! What did you guys do today?" I asked.

"We went to see Derek because tomorrow is- nevermind…..oops" He mumbled.

"You saw Derek? And what's tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Hey look, it's Scott." He said nervously.

"Scott, Stiles said you saw Derek so what's tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Stiles! I said don't say anything to her. And it's nothing Dani." He said.

"I wanna know!" I whined.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay out of it." He said. I gave up pouting.

**Ok I will have the next chapter out soon. Can I get one review?**

**And: Polyvore Outfits- remove spaces**

** www. polyvore chapter/set?id=89082431**

** www. polyvore chapter/set?id=89086326**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! Read and review this one too! This chapter also has Scott and Derek POV's. I had fun writing this chapter!**

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school wearing a purple skirt and lace top that Lydia had picked out for me. I wore natural looking make up and curled my hair. I packed my backpack for the day. I then realized I had forgotten to buy any pencils or pens. I knocked on Scott's door. He didn't answer so I just walked in. I heard his shower running. I looked at his desk, his laptop was open and me being the curious person I was looked through his history. He had bookmarked things about werewolves. I'm so glad I'm not as weird as my twin. I was looking at a page when the shower stopped. I grabbed a pencil and ran out, not wanting him to come out while I was in there.

I grabbed my bag and texted Stiles, telling him to hurry. Scott always rode his bike but wearing a skirt made that difficult for me, not that I would want to anyway. I heard Stiles honk the horn in his jeep and I ran out to get in.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hi," I said. Then I remembered last night when he slipped up and told me that there was something going on today and that they had talked to Derek. "So what's today? You know when you talked to Derek?"  
"It was nothing. It will be okay if you don't know everything. It may not seem like it but it will." He told me. "I didn't mean to say it."  
"Stiles." I whined. He shook his head, ignoring me.  
"Fine, then tell me what's so bad with Derek and why I can't talk to him." I demanded.  
"No. Ask your brother. I don't want to get in trouble." He told me. I pouted the rest of the drive.  
"Sorry Dani, like I said ask your brother. He will tell you if you need to know." He said as we pulled. I decided that I would force an answer out of him. I went to the office and grabbed my schedule and locker number. By the time I had put my stuff in my locker, I was late for class. I walked in and met the teacher and took an empty seat. The rest of my classes were similar but at lunch, when I sat with Scott and Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny also sat down. When did they suddenly sit at the popular table? We chatted and soon the bell rang. After lacrosse practice, Stiles took me home. Scott was studying with Allison so we just hung out at my house. We were watching a movie when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and Derek was standing there. I looked at him, confusedly. He is so hot. Did I really just think that? Stiles walked up next to me.  
"Is Scott here?" He asked.  
"No, he should be back soon," Stiles told him. Stiles turned to me, "Go upstairs." He demanded.  
"No."  
"Fine." He picked me up and carried me halfway across the room before I started kicking him. He dropped me and gave me a glare. "It doesn't look like she's going to move so what do you want?"  
"I can wait." Derek answered glaring at me. Finally I left, or acted like it. I went upstairs and shut my door then came back to the top of the stairs to listen.  
"Has Scott turned anymore?" Derek asked Stiles, emotionlessly.  
"No," He told him. Turned?  
"Ok, he's going to have to tell Dani eventually." He said. Tell me what?  
"I know. She keeps asking about what tonight is and about you." He told him.  
"Me? Why?" He questioned.  
"Because Scott doesn't want her around you. He's just being protective but she doesn't understand why she has to stay away."  
"When is Scott coming?" he asked.  
"He should've been here already."  
"He needs to hurry. The moon is rising and he will turn in front of Allison." Then I put the pieces together; Scott's interest in werewolves, the moon rising, and him turning. Plus his super-senses. My brother was a werewolf. I quickly ran to my room opening and closing the door as quietly as possible. Then I heard heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs. I locked my door leaning against it.  
"Dani, open the door!" Derek yelled.  
"Dani please let us explain." Stiles begged. I slid down my door until I was sitting on the floor. I grabbed my iPod and ear buds and blared music into my ears. Suddenly the door was pushed open with me behind it. I stood up, pulling out my ear buds.  
"What?" I said more like a demand than a question.  
"We just didn't want you involved. We didn't want you to have to be worried about who Scott will be killing the next full moon." Stiles explained. My eyes widened at the last part. Then I heard a car pull in. Scott. When he came upstairs he noticed my fearful expression and the two boys standing near me.  
"Dani I'm sorry." He started. "I didn't want you to be scared of me because of it."  
"I wouldn't be as scared if I didn't have to listen to Stiles telling me you go around killing people during the full moon instead of you telling me yourself." I told him.  
"Stiles!" He growled. He literally just growled. I took a step back, scared of my own brother. I saw hurt in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry" I said.  
"It's ok, and I would never hurt you."  
"On purpose. You did try to strangle me." Stiles added. My eyes widened.  
"Stiles! You're not helping!" Scott yelled at him.  
"Sorry I j-" I cut him off.  
"Can I be alone?" I asked. They nodded and walked out, except for Derek.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, expressionless. I was surprised. He hardly showed any emotion and here he was asking if I was okay. I nodded, not believing it myself. He shook his head and turned around, leaving. I closed and locked my door again and turned my iPod on again, turning it all the way up. I thought for a while. I didn't think about Scott though, I thought about Derek. He acted like he was emotionless, not caring about anyone. He had feelings though. Like me, he kept his walls up, not exposing his feelings to anyone other than people he trusted. For me, it was Scott and Stiles, Allison and Lydia. He didn't seem to have anyone. I did feel bad for him. His family was dead and he didn't have anyone to trust. I decided that no matter what Scott said, I would help him and be there for him. Wow, how did I get that much out of five words?

Derek's POV  
I went up to Scott's house and knocked, hoping he was already home. Dani opened the door; I heard her heart rate rise as she looked at me. Soon, Stiles joined her at the door. "Is Scott here?" I asked.  
"No, he should be back soon," Stiles told me. Scott should've already been here. He wasn't being careful enough. Stiles turned to Dani, "Go upstairs." He demanded.  
"No."  
"Fine." He picked her up and carried her halfway across the room before she started kicking him. He dropped her with a glare. I slightly smirked before Stiles turned his attention back to me. "It doesn't look like she's going to move so what do you want?"  
"I can wait." I answered glaring at her, although I didn't want to. I had a strange feeling about her. I still didn't understand why she would feel bad for someone as mean as me. Finally she left. She went upstairs and shut her door.  
"Has Scott turned anymore?" I questioned without emotion.  
"No," He replied, relieved. He didn't really have a reason to be relieved since tonight was the full moon.  
"Ok, he's going to have to tell Dani eventually." I told him. Although I didn't want to tell her and pull her into this, she would find out by herself.  
"I know. She keeps asking about what tonight is and about you." He told me. Why would she ask about me?  
"Me? Why?" I questioned.  
"Because Scott doesn't want her around you. He's just being protective but she doesn't understand why she has to stay away." Stiles replied. That was true. Hell, I didn't want her around me.  
"When is Scott coming?" I asked, impatiently.  
"He should've been here already."  
"He needs to hurry. The moon is rising and he will turn in front of Allison." I heard a door open and shut quickly and I ran up the stairs. Dani had been listening. Why had I been so stupid? I tried the door knob, but it was locked.  
"Dani, open the door!" I yelled.  
"Dani please let us explain." Stiles begged. I heard high pitched music from her iPod. She wouldn't listen. I quickly picked her lock and pushed the door open. She had been sitting behind the door. She stood up pulling out her ear buds.  
"What?" She demanded. I instantly felt terrible, although I didn't let it show.  
"We just didn't want you involved. We didn't want you to have to be worried about who Scott will be killing the next full moon." Stiles explained. Her eyes widened and her heart rate rose at the last part. Then I heard a car pull in. Scott. When he came upstairs he noticed Dani's fearful expression and me and Stiles standing near her.  
"Dani I'm sorry." He started. "I didn't want you to be scared of me because of it."  
"I wouldn't be as scared if I didn't have to listen to Stiles telling me you go around killing people during the full moon instead of you telling me yourself." She told him. Stiles didn't think sometimes.  
"Stiles!" He growled. She took a step back, scared of her own brother. I saw hurt in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry" She said.  
"It's ok, and I would never hurt you."  
"On purpose. You did try to strangle me." Stiles added. Her eyes widened at the truth.  
"Stiles! You're not helping!" Scott yelled at him.  
"Sorry I j-" She cut him off.  
"Can I be alone?" She asked. Scott and Stiles nodded and walked out. I stayed for a moment longer.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked, trying to be expressionless. She looked surprised. She nodded but I heard a blip in her heart beat. She had lied to me. To be honest, it hurt me that she lied, but then I remembered what question I was asking. Everyone always said yes. Even when it was a lie. I shook my head and walked out.  
Dani's POV  
After thinking, I decided to talk to Scott. I didn't want him to be worried or upset, even if he could apparently kill me in two seconds. I knocked on his door.  
"Hey," I started as I opened the door, noticing Stiles was still here, I looked at him and he walked out, understanding that I wanted to talk to Scott alone.  
"Hey, Dani I'm so sorry that I had to keep this from you. I just didn't want you to get hurt or be scared by me or anything like that. I'm so-" I cut him off again.  
"Scott, you're my brother, my twin. I'm not going anywhere because of one thing. I'll be here with you to help you get through this. Don't worry." I finished, hugging him. I just realized that my whole life, I had been Scott's little sister, always protected by him or Stiles. Now I was assuring him, and we were in this together. I had grown up since leaving and now that I was back, Scott didn't have to take care of me anymore. This made me sad.  
Scott's POV  
I was talking to Stiles when I heard my door open. "Hey," Dani said. She looked at Stiles and he walked out, understanding that she needed to talk to me.  
"Hey, Dani I'm so sorry that I had to keep this from you. I just didn't want you to get hurt or be scared by me or anything like that. I'm so-" She cut me off.  
"Scott, you're my brother, my twin. I'm not going anywhere because of one thing. I'll be here with you to help you get through this. Don't worry." She assured me. I then realized that I had always looked after her, protecting her. Now we were in this together. While she was gone, she grew up. I didn't have to take care of her anymore. The thought made me sad. That's why she hadn't listened to me about Derek. She could take care of herself. I really hoped she didn't like Derek. He would hurt her. Take advantage of her. But she felt bad. She had to help him. She didn't realize that he didn't have feelings for others. I can understand that. He doesn't want to care for someone and then lose them, so he just didn't care at all.

**and polyvore: remove the spaces. www. polyvore chapter/set?id=89122295**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to add a chapter because it's my birthday and I'm in a good mood. Here's a longer chapter because I was going to split this into two parts but ended up just doing one. Please read and review. One review please.**  
I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. It was too early to wake up and I didn't want to go to school. I got ready, wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I texted Stiles, telling him to hurry. I grabbed my bag and a granola bar and waited for Stiles. Soon, he pulled up, honking. I walked out and hopped into his jeep. "Hey" He said.  
"Hi" I said back.  
"Are you okay? I mean about the werewolf thing?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, as long as Scott didn't kill a person or anything like that." At that, we pulled into the school.  
"Well we thought he did on the full moon but it wasn't him. It was the alpha." He said. I hopped out of the jeep.  
"The alpha? What's that?" I asked him.  
"It's a big wolf that actually turns into a wolf. Scott is a beta. Part wolf I guess. Like he doesn't walk on all fours or anything like that."  
"A bigger wolf?" he nodded. I went to my locker and grabbed my books then went to Stiles' locker where Scott was with him.  
"I just don't get it, if Derek isn't the alpha and not the one that bit you, then who did? Stiles asked as we walked to class.  
"I don't know." Scott answered.  
"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"  
"I don't know"  
"Does Allison's dad know about-"  
"Stiles! I don't know!" Scott yelled, catching the attention of other students. "There's too much to think about right now. Please stop with the questions."  
"Done. Yeah, no more talk about the alpha or Derek… especially Derek, who still scares me." He's not that scary.  
"I heard we're getting the history tests back today. Mom's gonna kill me." Scott groaned.  
"Hey, you can always make it up. Want me to help you study after school?" Stiles offered.  
"Nah, I'm going to Allison's to study."  
"That's my boy!" Stiles yelled. We looked at him, confused.  
"We're just studying."  
"No you're not! I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear I'll have you-"  
"Stiles, I don't think that'll happen tonight." I told him. Scott nodded in agreement.  
"You're too innocent. If Scott gets it with Allison, do you know how that'll affect us? I'm talking parties every weekend and Lydia breaking up with Jackson to eventually be with me."  
"Stiles." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"You'll see!"  
"Hey Allison, wait up." Scott said, leaving us to be with Allison.  
xXx  
"Still want a ride?" Stiles asked, meeting me at my locker.  
"Yes please." I smiled as we walked to his car. We climbed in and I noticed Scott and waved. He smiled back.  
"Do you think he's nervous for his date with Allison?" Stiles asked.  
"Yep." I nodded. Stiles began driving when Derek walked out into the road in front of Stiles' jeep.  
"Holy God!" Stiles slammed on the breaks. Derek had his hand up, telling us to stop.  
"Derek?" I said. He looked terrible. He was extremely pale. He stood for a moment then fell as the cars behind us started beeping.  
"You've got to be kidding me, this guy's everywhere" Stiles said as I unbuckled my seatbelt, bolting out of the car.  
"What the hell!" Scott said kneeling next to me with Derek. He was now sitting up leaning on one arm. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was shot." I don't know why but anger filled me.  
"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated. I looked up at him.  
"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked. I didn't know much about werewolves but I thought that they could heal quickly.  
"I can't," he panted, "it was a different kind of bullet."  
"A silver bullet?" Stiles wondered.  
"No you idiot."  
"Wa-wait! That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." As in 48 hours to live?!  
"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek stuttered.  
"The woman who shot you" Derek's eyes flashed electric blue and he shut them in pain. When he opened them, they flickered back and forth from blue to his natural green. A lot of people were honking now.  
"What are you doing! Stop that!" Scott demanded. I frowned at my brother.  
"I'm trying to tell you I can't." His eyes still flickering.  
"Derek get up!" Scott demanded. "There's no time for this. Help me get him in the car." I grabbed one of his arms and helped Scott carry him to the jeep. We put him in the front seat and I climbed into the back.  
"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek pleaded.  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
"Because she's an argent. The woman, she's an argent. She's with them."  
"Why should I help you?" Derek looked at Scott.  
"Because you need me." His eyes flashed blue again.  
"Dani, tell your loser friend to move the hell out of the way!" Jackson yelled. I glared at him.  
"Get him out of here." Scott demanded.  
"I hate you for this so much." Stiles said, shaking his head.  
"Stiles, go!" And Stiles pulled out quickly. Derek was breathing heavily from pain, clenching his hands into fists. I was seriously worried about him even though I barely knew him. Scott texted me soon.  
"Scott said he needs more time." I told them. Derek was struggling to take his jacket off.  
"Come on! Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Derek was holding his left arm.  
"Stiles, please." I said to him.  
"We're almost there." Stiles told us.  
"Almost where?" Derek asked weakly.  
"Your house?" Stiles said like it was obvious.  
"What? No you can't take me there." Derek snapped.  
"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles laughed humorlessly.  
"Not when I can't protect myself." He said. "You can't take me there." Stiles angrily swerved the car and pulled over. He shut the car off.  
"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked the werewolf.  
"Not yet. I have a last resort."  
"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles flailed his arms and laughed at the situation. Derek pulled up his sleeve, showing a bloody injury on his forearm.  
"Oh my…" I trailed off, staring at the wound.  
"Oh my God, what is that? Ugh, is that contagious?" Stiles said disgusted. "You know what, just get out."  
"Stiles, do something." I said, looking at him. I was concerned for the werewolf in front of me.  
"What? What can I do?" He turned to me.  
"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.  
"You know what, if I were you I wouldn't be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." My mouth dropped.  
"Stiles, he's hurt!" I said. "He might die. You aren't leaving him here."  
"Why are you so caring and innocent?!" Stiles asked me.  
"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles looked at Derek then me and he started the car.  
Finally Scott called. "What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles put the phone on speaker.  
"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott demanded, agitated.  
"By the way, he's starting to smell."  
"Like-like what?"  
"Like death," Derek glared at Stiles. He took him off speaker. "You're not gonna believe where he wants me to take you." Derek took the phone.  
"Did you find it? Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, alright?" No! I thought. Did I really think that?  
"Then think about this: the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed, so if you want to stay alive then you need me." He hung up. Soon we pulled into the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Animal Hospital. I hopped out of the jeep, running to the passenger side.  
"Stiles, how do we get in?" I asked, grabbing Derek.  
"There's a key. I'll get it." He ran to the back and I struggled to hold Derek up. Derek leaned on me as Stiles unlocked the door. He kept dropping the key.  
"Stiles, hurry!" I yelled. "I can't hold him forever!"  
"Got it!" He yelled, opening the door. I held on to Derek as we stumbled through the hospital. We went through one of the operating room doors. Derek pulled his arm off of my shoulder and began to take off his shirt. Now my heart was definitely racing. His muscles were incredible. Stiles flipped on the lights and Derek threw down his shirt. On his upper back, there was a tattoo of a triple spiral. I gawked at his muscles. It was definitely not the time but he looked amazing. I tried to hide it but my heart beat gave me away. He put his arm down on the table. It was a lot worse than earlier. Purple-blue veins were stretched across his arm almost popping out.  
"You know that doesn't really look like some Echinacea and a goodnight sleep couldn't take care of."  
"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said, breathing heavily.  
"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Derek started looking through the cabinets and drawers.  
"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, we'll have to use the last resort."  
"Which is?" Stiles asked. He pulled out an operating saw.  
"You're going to cut off my arm." Our eyes widened and we went pale. He handed the saw to Stiles and began struggling to tie an elastic band. I grabbed the band and helped him tie it around his bicep.  
"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed dropping the saw.  
"What if you bleed to death?" I asked him.  
"It'll heal if it works" Derek said.  
"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles looked sick.  
"Why not?" He growled.  
"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing through the bone and especially the blood!" Derek dropped his hand on the table.  
"What? You faint at the sight of blood?"  
"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"  
"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."  
"Okay I'm so not buying your threat-oh God!" Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in.  
"Okay, totally, I'll do it." Stiles said, pulling away. Derek suddenly looked nauseas. He leaned over the table and threw up black blood. I grabbed onto his back and rubbed it. Stupid I know but it made me feel better so why not?  
"Holy God, what the hell is that." Stiles cried at Derek.  
"My body, is trying to heal itself."  
"Well its not doing a very good job of it."  
"Now, you've got to do it now."  
"Honestly I don't think I can."  
"Just do it!" Derek yelled.  
"Oh my God, Dan-"  
"Stiles, please. I don't want to do this."  
"Dani, please." Derek begged, his eyes watering. "I'm going to die in minutes if you don't do it, now do it!" He ordered. I slowly nodded. I moved forward to him and pressing the saw to his skin below the piece of elastic. My eyes watered. I can do this. I moved my finger to start the saw.  
"Stiles? Dani?" Scott called. He saw the saw in my hands against Derek's arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. I dropped the saw. A tear slid down my face in relief.  
"Oh, thank God," Stiles laughed shakily, "you just prevented us from a lifetime of nightmares." I couldn't talk. I was shaking.  
"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott ran and handed Derek the shiny silver bullet.  
"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.  
"I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" before he could say anthing, he collapsed and the bullet fell onto the floor.  
"No, no, no!" Scott said chasing the bullet.  
"Stiles!" I said. I straddled him turning his head to find a pulse. "Derek?" I slapped his face. "Derek, please." I shook him.  
"Dani, do you know CPR?" He asked. I nodded quickly. I tuned them out after that. I tilted his head up and lifted his chin. I put my hands on his chest. I pressed my lips against his and gave him a breath. Nothing happened. I gave another breath and his lips moved, breathing out. Then I leaned down and kissed him. Why? Because I wanted to. His eyes fluttered. Cliched? Definitely. I started smacking him lightly while calling out his name. He didn't respond so I arched my arm and punched him as hard as I could.  
"Ow! Damn it!" I yelled, mumbling a few other curses.  
Derek woke up, dazed. "Give me," Scott gave him the bullet and Scott and I helped him to the table. He ripped the top of the bullet off with his teeth and poured the powder onto the table. He pulled out a lighter and burned the powder. Blue sparks flew out of it. When it stopped, he grabbed it. He hesitated, then pushed it into his wound with a deep breath. He screamed as the injury smoked. He fell to the floor arching his back in pain. I pulled forward to help him but I was stopped with Stiles' arm around my waist holding me back. He kept yelling in pain. We watched as the veins disappeared and the whole injury disappeared leaving his arm normal. It was silent except for Derek's heavy breathing.  
"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, raising a fist. "Yes!" We looked at Derek as he sat up.  
"Are you okay?" Scott asked, not helping him up.  
"Yeah, except for the agonizing pain." He said sarcastically.  
"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything-"  
"You're gonna trust them? What? You think they can help you?" Derek asked.  
"Well, why not? They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are."  
"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."  
"What do you mean?"  
Soon, Derek, Scott, and I got out of Derek's car at Beacon Crossing Home. "What're we doing here?" Scott asked but Derek didn't answer. He just led us to a room and opened the door. Once we were inside we saw a man in a wheelchair. He didn't move. "Who is he?" Scott asked.  
"My uncle." Derek answered. My eyes grew wide, "Peter Hale."  
"Is he…like you? A werewolf?" Scott continued to question.  
"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school when our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." My body filled with sadness and shock for Derek.  
"So…what makes you sure they set the fire?"  
"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek told him.  
"Then they had a reason."  
"You tell me what justifies this." At that, he turned his uncle around, showing us scars from severe burns. I gasped at the sight. I couldn't move. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were permanently ordinary in that fire. This is what they do and this is what Allison will do."  
Suddenly a voice made me jump. "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" It was a redhead nurse.  
"We were just leaving." Derek told her as he pushed me out the door with his hand on the top of my back.  
Soon Derek dropped us off at our house. I went to my room and sat on my bed, thinking about the day. I thought about Derek mostly. His family was all dead except for one person and he was barely human. Eventually I went to the bathroom to change into pajamas and get ready for bed. I walked into my room and flopped face down on my bed.  
"Will you help me convince Scott?" I yelped and jumped at the sudden voice. Derek was sitting in my desk chair in the corner.  
"What the-" I said to him.  
"You should lock your window." He told me.  
"Yes I will help you convince Scott but I'm pretty sure you convinced him enough. And you scared me." I pouted at him.  
"Good. And I know about the kiss." He said. I blushed and watched him get up and move towards the window. I wasn't sure how to react since he didn't show any emotions so I just sat on my bed watching for a hint of emotion. He glanced back at me and climbed out my window. When he left, I sighed falling back onto my bed. I don't know how to talk to him or act around him. He doesn't show any emotion so I couldn't get to know him. I guess that's what he wants though.


End file.
